ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Greeza
is a kaiju from Ultraman X. A demonic monster that wanders the universe destroying all planets that give off biological signals, Greeza is said to the strongest enemy that X faces during the show's run. Subtitle: History Ultraman X Greeza is a destructive tyrant that targets the life forms that are the most abundant in life energy of planets, and then leaves nothing in it's wake, according to Ultraman X. Fifteen years ago, after he destroyed three planets filled with life, Greeza desired to destroy the solar system. As he raced into the Milky Way, he met resistance in the form of Ultraman X. Both Ultra and the figure clashed each others in their travel sphere forms until they reached the sun, where X takes this opportunity to throw the villain into it. However, this had become his greatest undoing, as the villain's demise had set forth the event of Ultra Flare, with said wave trapped X in a form of computer data and banished him to the Earth. Greeza had in fact survived his supposed destruction and planned his attack on Earth using Dark Thunder Energy to turn monsters berserk and has been doing it for at least 18 days, starting at around Mercury, and then moving past Venus to reach the Earth, according to the UNVER HQ at Geneva. Mamoru and Wataru spotted Greeza in his first form when they were flying past the moon and it's contact made the Space Musketty lose contact with headquarters. Greeza eventually landed on Earth and completely obliterated the UNVER base in Nevada and absorbed all of the Spark Dolls there because it sensed that place as the largest source of Spark Dolls in the world and that Earth's monsters are the most abundant in life energy. Greeza then turned into his second form and flew straight to the second largest source, which just so happened to be the Xio headquarters in Japan. On his way to Japan, he is met by opposition by Xio USA in the North Pacific airspace and they launch Perseus missiles at Greeza, but he dodges them all and destroys the resistance. He then zooms in on the Xio base when Daichi turns into Ultraman X and he turns into his Exceed X form immediately to stop him. After a quick tussle, X is joined by Hayato in the Sky Musketty and Cyber Gomora to stop Greeza, but the alien gains the upper hand due to his distortion, shielding, and strong attacks. Eventually he downs the Sky Musketty with his beam, and unrealizes Cyber Gomora with his vortex, which also interfered with the electricty in the surrounding area as well. X tried to use the Exceed X-Slash on Greeza, but he absorbed him. Unfortunately for Greeza, this lead to his mistake as he was presumably killed as X blew him up from within. Soon afterwards, Greeza regenerated and rebegan his attack on the Xio base and was met with resisitance by Cyber Gomora again. Greeza quickly made work of him and, at the same time, destroyed the Xio base with his energy attacks. The alien then absorbed all of the Spark Dolls at the base, even the recently revived EX Red King,Tsurugi Demaaga, and EX Gomora, until he transformed into his final form. Then, Greeza resumed his rampage on Earth despite the obstacle of Xio. Before he could finish them off, Wataru and Mamoru returned in the Space Musketty and destroyed the energy ball meant for Xio. Soon enough, Daichi and X reunited and stood in Greeza's way once more. Even in his Exceed X form, the Ultraman couldn't keep up Greeza and his new powers gained from the Spark Dolls, including Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave and EX Red King's Flame Road, but then Daichi reached out to Gomora and struck Greeza in the chest, resulting in all of the Spark Dolls he absorbed coming to X and he united with him to form the Hybrid Armor. Greeza was eventually defeated once and for all with the Ultimate Xanadium, powered by all of the Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls. Trivia *Greeza's name comes from words Greed and Glee. *Greeza's name is similar to Frieza, one of the main antagonists in the Dragonball franchise ( is simply one kana away from ). **Similarly, the color for Frieza's Ki (Energy) is purple, and Greeza's travel ball emits the same color. **While his nature of targeting other life forms to feed and grow is similar to Cell, another Dragonball villain. *According to one of the series' writers, Takano Nakano, Greeza's spike armor in its final form was inspired from the Sagrada Família church. Another fellow writer Hirotoshi Kobayashi also states that he also incorporated Zetton's design into Greeza, being his favorite monster during his childhood. *Out of all Cyber Cards, Greeza is the first to have its Cyber Power rated full. *Greeza's first form prop was modified from Purana in Neo Ultra Q. *In Xio's database display, his categorization was defined as "TYPE UNKNOWN". Despite his given subtitle "Void Monster", his Cyber Card set is categorized as "Type A". *The way how Greeza in his Final Form, roars in different voice when he is utilizing the Spark Doll powers is similar to Ultraman Ginga Strium/Ginga Victory, where they emit different grunt sounds of Ultras when using the Ultra powers. *The power of his Dark Thunder Energy is similar to that of the Chaos Organism, as both are able to mutate monsters, and cause even peaceful monsters to go on a rampage. Data Stats *Height: Unmeasurable *Weight: Unmeasurable Powers and Weapons * : Greeza can launch a stream of dark lightning bolt which capable of weakening light beings and empowering monsters and aliens. Despite having a name of its own, it was labelled as by Xio members on Earth. *Life Force Sensing: Greeza can sense the life energy of beings, even from across space, which is how he hunts. His primary targets are Kaiju, even in Spark Doll form, and then the other life forms on a planet. * : Greeza can gain power from the life forms he absorbs. This allows him to mature. **Evolution: Greeza can evolve itself to its second form. *Travel Ball: Greeza can turn itself into an energy ball for transportation. *Flight: Greeza can perform an anti-gravity flight. Unnamed Ultraman X villain.png|Travel Ball - Second= Second Form Stats *Height: Unmeasurable *Weight: Unmeasurable Powers and Weapons *Space Time Distortion: Greeza seems to be a walking spacial anomaly, warping space around its self at all times, resulting in its erratic movements. This can result in him suddenly teleporting, hyper-speed traveling, stopping his enemy mid punch, and an energy field that deflects light bullets. **Shielding: Greeza is capable of creating a circular energy to neutralize stronger attacks. it appears as several spears circling him that merge into a shield. * : Greeza can launch a stream of dark lightning bolt which capable of weakening light beings and empowering monsters and aliens. He appears to have a version of this that is just for attacking. Despite having a name of its own, this technique was labelled as by Xio members. * : Energy attack that is launched from his head or from his back. * : Greeza's strongest attack, launched from his chest. *Life Force Sensing: Greeza can sense the life energy of beings, even from across space, which is how he hunts. His primary targets are Kaiju, even in Spark Doll form, and then the other life forms on a planet. * : Greeza can gain power from the life forms he absorbs, this allows him to mature. It appears as a portal of light from the core on his chest, from which ghostly hands stretch and pull in any life form they can capture. **Evolution: Greeza can evolve itself to its final form. * : Greeza can unleash shock waves that can cause electrical devices to malfunction, it can also put strain on his enemies. It seemed to preceed his strongest beam attack. *Flight: Greeza can perform an anti-gravity flight. *Regeneration: Greeza can regenerate itself after its destruction. image Greeza dark lightning.jpeg|Greeza Dark Lightning Greeza_beam.jpg|Greeza Beam Greeza_Double_Helix.jpg|Greeza Double Helix Greez image.jpeg|Greeza Absorption Greeza Vorteximage.jpeg|Greeza Vortex image regenarsaii.jpeg|Regeneration - Final= Final Form Stats *Height: Unmeasurable *Weight: Unmeasurable Powers and Weapons * : Greeza can launch a stream of dark lightning bolt which capable of weakening light beings and empowering monsters and aliens. Despite having a name of its own, it was labelled as by Xio members on Earth. * : Greeza can absorb incoming attacks, first by encasing them in spherical forms before absorbing them to return fire with its own version. *Armor: Greeza's armor is now more durable than his original form. *Barrier: Greeza is capable of creating a circular energy to neutralize stronger attacks. it appears as several spears circling him that merge into a shield. *Energy Missles: Greeza is capable of launching numerous Energy Homing Missles from all of his body, depending on it's power. *Spark Doll Powers: Having absorbed the Spark Dolls, Greeza can utilize their powers in his own version. Whenever he utilize their powers, his roars will emit kaiju's sounds. **Electricity Whip: Eleking's power, Greeza can unleash electric whips to ensnare opponents. ** : EX Red King's power, Greeza can launch a series of massive eruptions capable of dealing damage to even the strongest of opponents. **Fireball Eruption: Demaaga's power, Greeza can launch fireballs at multiple directions from its chest. ** : Gomora's power, Greeza first rushed towards the opponent and deliver a large shockwave which forcefully repels them. **1 Trillion ºC Fireball: Zetton's power, Greeza can launch a single destructive fireball from its chest. Greeza Dark Lightning.jpeg|Greeza Dark Lightning image Greeza abosrption.jpeg|Greeza Absorption GREEZA ARMOR.jpeg|Armor Image Greeza barrier.jpeg|Barrier image electricity whip.jpeg|Electricity Whip image flam road.jpeg|Flame Road image Greeza fireballs.jpeg|Fireball Eruption image SPB.jpeg|Super Oscillatory Wave image Len trillion dia.jpeg|1 Trillion ºC Fireball }} - Cyber= Cyber Greeza Stats *Height: ?????? *Weight: ?????? *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 25/25 Powers and Weapons TBA }} Figure Release Information Greeza_toy.png Gallery 10393744 1633259516955796 2245551846562605443 n.jpg|Magazine scan of Greeza's multiple forms Untitled20151215153247.png Untitled20151215155315.png Untitled20151215155335.png Untitled20151215155346.png Untitled20151215155408.png Untitled20151215155905.png Untitled20151215234244.png Untitled20151215234258.png Untitled20151215234322.png Untitled20151215234333.png Untitled20151215234745.png Untitled20151215234954.png Untitled20151216000125.png Untitled20151216000217.png Untitled20151216000355.png Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Final Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Flying Kaiju